


[Vid] The Sound of Silence

by Indigo_8



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_8/pseuds/Indigo_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dukat has always had a unique perspective on things, but the Pah-wraiths probably didn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are both very welcome.

**Song** : The Sound of Silence (acoustic) by Simon & Garfunkel  
 **Spoilers** : up to Season Seven  
 **Download** : http://www.mediafire.com/?9aew7hike7so5zl  


 


End file.
